


遥远星辰之上

by carol_sun



Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carol_sun/pseuds/carol_sun
Summary: 哈尔为抓捕犯人潜入一个与世隔绝的哨向星球，直到因安抚过路哨兵的感官过载而被误认成向导之前，他还觉得这是个好计划——当然，在遇见哨兵巴里之后，这毋庸置疑是个无可挑剔的好计划。
Relationships: Barry Allen & Hal Jordan, Barry Allen/Hal Jordan
Kudos: 6





	1. 1

阿斯诺夫被杀害了，他的戒指在宇宙中流浪寻找下一任继承者的时候正巧飞到了哈尔眼前，戒指忠实地记录下了那个新晋蓝灯侠死前最后一幕，凶手在他面前烧死了他的家人，把他的尸体彻底碾碎在他的星球上。

这就是为什么哈尔现在正穿着一件修身的黑色长袍，袖口和领口还用金线绣着古怪的符号。

塔厄尔是在宇宙边缘的一个中立星球，非常非常排斥外来者，几千年来他们从未和外界有过接触，连守护者对他们都所知不多。

所以小蓝人们警告过他不让他过问这件事，但他还是来了。直到事情发展一个90°大甩尾远离他的剧本十万八千里之前，他还是自信能轻松抓住那个混蛋然后大摇大摆地离开这个星球的。

“你忘了腰带。”喀斯特殷勤地从后面那张桌子上拿起那根金光闪闪到让人眼睛发疼的腰带，然后双手绕过他背后。

哈尔打了个冷颤，用力抓住那只手——也许对他们来说只算得上“轻抚”，“我自己来就可以了。”

他把“自己”那个词恶狠狠地咬在齿间，嚼得碎尸万段。

“好的。”喀斯特失望地放开手，看着他别扭地系上腰带，叮嘱道，“太松了，你得扣进最后一个。”

我他妈又不是穿束腰的中世纪姑娘，哈尔咬牙扣进最后一个孔，瞪着眼前那个红发的男人。他看起来和地球上的人类没什么两样，除了力气大，感官敏锐，战斗起来像野兽之外，就是喜欢在街上发疯这一点格外得不地球，这个星球称他们这种人为哨兵。

而眼前这个二十多岁长着张无辜脸的年轻人就是打着他剧本的方向盘来了个大回旋的那个。

“你不用担心。”那个失望的表情挂了没一会儿，这个心理年龄可能只有生理年龄一半的年轻人就打起精神对他微笑道，“白塔现在对向导都很友好的，你只需要去那里登记一下，他们不会强制分配任务，也不会要求你和别人结合。”

去他妈的向导和结合。

哈尔对他露出了一个狰狞的笑脸。

安抚他情绪的不是狗屁向导（说到底哈尔连这玩意儿原理是什么都不知道，他确信自己是个完完整整没半点外星血统的地球人），而是他口袋里的蓝灯戒。

他原本准备伪装成一个普通人，老实说，在这个灯侠和外来者尤其不受欢迎的地方，用不了戒指的他本就是个普通人。

但他现在却得穿着一身不知道什么玩意儿的垃圾礼服装成x教授去到一个有着一堆x教授和金刚狼的地方和他们作伴。

就因为蓝灯戒告诉他那个凶手待在白塔里，而白塔只有哨兵和向导能进，所以这是个操蛋又讨人厌的好机会。

*

且不说结合这个词让哈尔抖落了一路厌恶的鸡皮疙瘩，或者凯尔或盖会因为他在一个外星球被拉去配种这件事笑掉他们所有的牙（也可能是被哈尔打掉的）。

就契合度这个概念的本身，哈尔都翻了三次白眼来表达自己的不屑。（他敢肯定自己的行为一点都不符合温柔美好的向导标准，但糊在喀斯特眼里的东西太顽固了以致于他还拿那种柔情似水的基佬眼神看着他，操，他起码比这男人高了半个头。）

连紫灯都只能判断一个人现在爱着谁，拿一个不知道哪儿来的指标判断谁和谁更合适会不会儿戏了一点？

他双手环着胸靠在墙上，一只靴底踩着雪白的墙面，衣袍因为不合宜的动作敞开了一截领口，旁边老向导的眼睛望着他的时候都快瞪出框来了，而他只回应了一个咧开嘴挑衅的微笑。

那个巨大的系统中信息条滚动终于见了底，一张照片被投射了出来，旁边还密密麻麻写着些信息。

那些来观礼的哨兵向导们窃窃私语起来，喀斯特利索地倒抽了口气，哈尔挑起眉扫了两眼那张照片，那是个金发碧眼的男人，穿着一身利落的哨兵制服，戴着一张遮住下半张脸的红色面具，看起来还挺帅气。

BEEI-RI，那个信息栏的最上端写着。而契合度里则打着一个红色的94%。

“巴里回来了吗？”老向导看向他们的主控AI。

【3分钟前刚进入塔内。】

“让他先来信息厅。”

“等等。”哈尔皱起眉，“我们这是要开始相亲了吗？”

他只想找个没人的角落掏出他的蓝灯戒确定那个犯人躲在哪里，然后把他抓捕归案之后离开这个奇葩的星球。在这里找到另一半什么的未免有点太超过他的预期了。

“只是让你们见一面。”老向导说，他看向他的目光更挑剔了起来，“巴里是个比较特殊的哨兵，他和塔里所有向导的契合度都没超过50%。”

“啊哈。”哈尔敷衍地耸了耸肩。

他又不是来拯救大龄未婚青年的。

两秒之后，照片上的那个人闪进了大厅——说闪是因为这是哈尔见到的第三个跑得如此之快的人。他停在老向导面前，摘下那个红色的面具，弯起那双秋空似的眼睛微笑道，“下午好，导师。”

他看起来也不像个传统的哨兵，在他脸上看不到那些自大、情绪化和自我控制之类的问题。

哈尔盯着那张脸无声地抽了口气。

老向导应当在向他解释哈尔的出现和契合度的事情，但哈尔没有费心去听，他仍然望着巴里，惊讶和不解搅在他的脑子里让他摸不着半点头绪。

“巴里。”老向导熟练地安抚道，“你始终得找个向导的，也许你们可以试一试。”

巴里本人看起来也像他刚才似的不乐意，他眉头拧成了一个尴尬的弧度，在自己导师的一段话见几次三番地瞥向他，不像是在考虑和估量，更像是琢磨着怎么得体又不伤人地把一段还没开始的恋情摁死在摇篮里。

“我觉得他可能并不……”他一字一句地斟酌着用词。

而哈尔斩钉截铁地打断了他。

“我愿意。”他这么说。

-tbc-


	2. 2

“这有点复杂。”

哈尔坐在他房间的床沿上，巴里尴尬地站在门边，老向导似乎很喜欢巴里，在他点头之后就效率极高地给他弄了间只有一墙之隔，两间卧室中间还有扇“偷情专用门”的宿舍。

“听着，我不可能和你结合的。”巴里揉了揉他的金发，他的蓝瞳比沃利给他看的照片中的样子要更浅一些，“你在我这里只能是浪费时间。”

刚才还在纠结要怎么开口问清楚的哈尔挑起眉，他从床沿站起来，靠近门边的人，然后因为发现他微妙得比巴里高了那么一点而笑出声。

“我也不可能和你结合。”他说，“但我不知道我们是不是同一个原因。”

巴里皱起眉看着他。

有监控吗？他无声地问。

巴里呼吸急促起来，他仰起头，星辰顺势落入那双眼睛里，几息之后他才摇头说，“没有。”

这次他用的也是同样的语言，完全不属于这个星球的。

“巴里·艾伦是吗？”他伸出手，“我是哈尔·乔丹，一个地球灯侠。”

巴里握住那只手，还没有从令人炫目的惊喜中回过神来。哈尔体贴得任他握着。

“你在三年前的那次危机里消失了。”哈尔轻声说，“我们都以为你牺牲了。”

“哇哦。”巴里搔了搔他的脸颊，那个千钧一发时的传送事故和之后新世界的奇妙冒险又回到了他记忆里，“那是个不短的故事。”

他装失忆的过程曲折到足以写上一本演员的自我修养。

“我们应该还有不少时间。你可以讲讲你的故事，我再说说我的，然后我们就可以合计一下怎么离开这里了。”

他从柜橱里抽出一瓶粉红色的气泡饮料，打开瓶盖闻了闻，“感觉像是康德气泡酒，要喝吗？”

巴里一瞬间就窜到了桌前坐下，渴望地仰头看着他——手里的酒。

“他们认为我是未结合的哨兵，所以我吃了整整三年的营养剂、维生素片和压缩饼干，知道为什么哨兵这么想要个向导吗？如果有人能给我带个汉堡，我也愿意嫁给他。”

“等你回地球，我相信所有人都愿意请你吃一顿汉堡宴，开在白宫都行。”

他把那杯粉色的饮料推给他，巴里将他的笑容印在杯沿上，佯装认真地思考了一会儿，“等等，奥O马不行，超出我审美底线了。”

“事实上，现在是特O普当政了。”

*

哈尔坐在柔软的皮椅里，面前摆着一杯蔚蓝色的气泡酒，酒液中间悬着一团橙红色还在轻柔地旋转的液体，他忍不住好奇地拿吸管戳开它，那团东西散了开来，丝丝缕缕地和蓝色的酒液纠缠在一起，但须臾之后它像是自我吸引似的又团在了一起。

“呃啊。”哈尔嫌恶地撇嘴放开了那杯古怪的酒饮，这东西像活物似的，长得再好看也让人没胃口喝下去。

“这是赫尔诺球菌。”巴里坐在他身边咬着吸管解释说。

“菌？！”

“是的。”巴里眨着眼睛看着他，三年时间足以让他把这些异世界食物视若等闲，“口感像是裙带菜。”

哈尔皱起脸，把那杯东西推得更远了一点。

巴里嘴角咧得更开了，那绝对是个取笑的表情，哈尔没好气地斜了他一眼，毕竟这杯酒就是眼前这个坏家伙给他点的。

“你确定他会在这里出现？”

“他每天晚上都会来这儿的。”巴里轻声说，用着含糊的英语，“索坦斯六年前失去了他的向导，只有这里的向导素能暂时安抚他。”

索坦斯就是他想要找的那个人，据巴里所说，他是个土生土长的塔厄尔人，一个强大的哨兵。哈尔不知道他到底为什么要不远千里杀害一个无冤无仇的蓝灯侠，但他会把这家伙捉拿归案，然后带着巴里回到地球，就这么简单。

然而比索斯坦到得更早的是喀斯特。

“嘿，哈尔，巴里。”红发的男人走过来，和他们打了个招呼，脸色看起来不太自然，“这么巧。”

哈尔耸了耸肩，他知道自己伤害了一颗少男心，但他一点都不觉得抱歉，“我给你买杯酒？”

“不了。”喀斯特勉强地弯了弯嘴角，“只有已结合和哨兵才能喝这个。所以你和巴里……”

他看向巴里，而巴里随着他的视线看了看自己手上的酒，然后他松开了那根咬在唇齿间的吸管，“啊，是的。我和哈尔……只是初步的……”

他徒劳地做了两个无意义的手势，来取代他卡在喉咙里的关键词，须臾的自我挣扎之后他放弃了，抬起眼帘，无辜地望回去，以期喀斯特能自行理解他的意思。哈尔发誓他只是说不出口更露骨的东西来掩饰自己不合时宜的嘴馋罢了。

他忍不住把脸埋进掌心里笑出了声。

喀斯特这下哑口无言了，但酒吧里其他的哨兵和向导显然不准备这么简单的放过他们，他们簇拥过来七嘴八舌地赞叹着哈尔和巴里的进展速度。

哈尔确实没能想到巴里一个纯正的地球人能在这里有这么好的人际关系。

有人开玩笑说，巴里上三垒的速度也像是他跑起来那么快——原话要更赤裸裸一点。更多的人凑过来打趣说已结合的哨兵和向导要更亲热一点，而不是光坐在那里喝着酒。

这不在他们的计划之中，他在1766扇区追上过索坦斯，他们打了一架，要是后者踏进酒吧一眼就看见他坐在这里然后认出他来就不太妙了。

哈尔心中暗骂一声，伸手牵住巴里的手，十指交握，另一手扼住他的腰，将他往下一拉，让他顺势坐在自己的腿上。

巴里错愕地转过头，眼中缀着疑惑和一点惊慌，但更多的是信任。一点红色爬上他的双颊——对神速力者来说到不算快得那么不可思议。哈尔心里的抵触散得像是风中的蒲公英，他屈从于一点点的不得不和大半突如其来冲动，吻上眼前那个人，抓在他腰间的那只手滑过背肌顺势而下揉捏着他的臀部。

巴里因这力道颤抖了一下，哈尔离开他的唇，断断续续吻着他泛红的脸颊和耳垂。

围观的哨兵和向导们吹着口哨鼓着掌，心满意足地放过了他俩——热爱八卦和热闹这一点真的是所有智慧生物的共性。

“抱歉。”他在他耳边用气声呢喃道。

巴里下意识的闪躲了一下他往耳边送气的动作，然后不经意地抬起头。

哈尔见他眉心几不可见地蹙了一瞬。

有谁来了，哈尔意识到，他听见酒吧的门被推了开来。

但下一刻巴里拽住他的衣领往前蹭了蹭，将两个人贴得更近，领口的扣子崩落在地上发出轻响，巴里在那须臾捧住他的脸，轻轻咬住他的下唇，又将舌头探入他齿间。

操。管他呢。

哈尔心想，他纠缠住那热情的舌头，左手揉按着他的腰臀，感受着神速力者温热急促的呼吸打在他的脸上。

他们另一只手还牵在一起。

索坦斯目不斜视地经过他们，哈尔的余光扫到他坐进角落的卡座里，左手沿巴里的脊柱摩挲而上，伸入他发间让他们贴得更近，用力回吻住他。

*

“巴里。”那个嘶哑的声音用塔厄尔方式念着他的名字。

巴里在射线枪口对准他们之时猛的拽开哈尔，绿色的辉光隔绝了铺天盖地的火焰。

索坦斯按开桌沿的暗格，小型陈列架从中心升起，其中漂浮着一个熟悉的正方体，“即使你的感官课没有及格，也不该轻易低估别的哨兵的五感。”

四壁在正方体出现的须臾间几条纹路在其间亮起，墙壁沿着那里展开并向内收去，露出危险的内里。

哈尔当机立断地抬起手击中天花板和身后那面墙与地面的夹角，抱着巴里卷在绿灯屏障中滚落向一楼，楼顶的挂着的装饰吊灯和无法分辨的建筑材料先后砸落在地上摔得粉身碎骨。

索坦斯的攻势暂缓了那么片刻。

他本来不准备这么大张旗鼓，在这里掏出绿灯戒来和站在白宫门口大喊我身上有炸弹没什么区别，但谁让这人把自己家布置得和MI6总部似的。

而且他手上还有个母盒，介于巴里说他是在战斗中被一个暴走的母盒带来这里的，可能那就是同一个。

他和巴里乱七八糟地滚落在地上，他枕着巴里的腹肌，左手被撵在巴里的屁股和地板之间，他有那么小半个颞叶不受控制地想起一个小时前发生的事情——虽然在踏出酒吧之后他们都装作刚才什么都没有发生。

那稍微有点尴尬——不是说让人不愉快的那种，而是进展太快了的那种尴尬，绿灯侠小贴士，如果你打算认真对待一段感情的话，请把“认识的第一天就上二垒”这条从你的清单里逐字划掉，因为那会让一切看起来和荷尔蒙与生理冲动永远地挂上钩。

索坦斯像只捕食的野兽那样从二楼翻身落下来冲向他们，哈尔右手撑起一块护盾，而巴里借机从他身下蹿了出去。

“事实上，我没低估。”巴里挑起眉，他攥着散落在地上的一支金属支架，另一端抵着地面，两者相触时划出连绵不绝的刺耳摩擦声。

索坦斯哀嚎着跪倒在地，绿光构成厚重的枷锁将他牢牢得固定在地板上，绿色的小钳子翻了翻他的口袋，将母盒夹了出来。

哈尔松了口气，他伸出手，那个危险的天启星科技却在被他的指尖触及之前消失了。

准确来说，所有的东西都消失了，母盒、索坦斯、这个七零八落的小屋还有巴里。

他漂浮在一片星空之中，恒星的光在氢气和氦气上氤氲出一片斑斓炫目的光晕，星辰缀在极遥远的地方。

“巴里？！”他向着刚才巴里所在的位置探出手。

理论上来说，那里只有一片虚空，但他确实握到了什么，巴里·艾伦像是被星辉描上边又被恒星着了色，从虚空中勾勒而出。

他的手腕被紧紧攥在哈尔的手中，惊魂未定地喘息着，满目震撼地望向这片星空。

“这是你的精神图景？帅呆了。”他喃喃道。

“什么？”

巴里安抚意味地按住他的手，望向他们身边的虚空，“导师，是你吗？”

-tbc-


	3. 3

老向导站在他右手边，穿着那身向导标准的白袍礼服，肩膀上站着一只白羽红喙的鸟类——他很确信一秒之前那儿什么都没有。

“巴里。”他说，还是那副波澜不惊的口气，把每个音节都咬得很清楚，片刻间哈尔突然意识到他念巴里名字的方式和这里的其他人都不一样，更接近地球的语言，“你是我这两年最喜欢的学生，为什么要帮助一个外来者。”

他瞥了一眼瞄准他的那枚绿灯戒，嘴角讽刺地提起了一个微小的角度，“一个绿灯侠。”

他就知道一个闭塞的星球不会欢迎宇宙警察，但这人拿平淡无奇的口气鄙视别人的水准完全可以和蝙蝠侠一较高下。

“操。”哈尔低咒一声收回手，他的绿灯戒在那一瞥之下消失了，连带制服一起，只剩下了他的飞行夹克和牛仔裤。

巴里食指关节扣着他的掌心轻轻捏了捏，又掠过手臂轻轻按上他的肩，那温暖的视线划过他时停驻了一秒，递出一个“交给我”的眼神，“我以为你知道，先生。”

哈尔绷紧的神经在他轻如鸿羽的触碰下松懈下来，奇异地被轻松安抚了。

“我不是哨兵，也不是这个星球的人，感谢你的收留，但我不能一辈子待在这里。”

“异星人进入塔厄尔是死罪。”

“索坦斯离开塔厄尔在1963扇区杀害了一名蓝灯侠和他的家人。”巴里说，“他不该逍遥法外。”

“塔厄尔的法律会制裁他，但绿灯侠无权因此进入我们的星球。”

“操。”哈尔冷笑了一声，“他杀了13个人，然后高高兴兴回家过自己的日子，我不知道你们他妈是不知道还是不乐意管这件事，但我知道，所以我来管了，不用谢。”

老向导抬起眼帘望向他，哈尔才注意到他的眼瞳是银灰色的，所以看起来格外的目中无人。

“你们绿灯侠真的太自大了，用你们那套自以为是的法律试图规范整个宇宙。你们蔑视其他星球的习俗和规矩，认为自己有权决定一切。我们不欢迎任何外来者，如果我们的子民犯了罪，我们会自己来审判。”

哈尔下意识地回头看了眼巴里，他不确定自己的突然插话在不在对方的计划之内，但巴里放在他肩上的手放下了，对他露出一个笑容，于是他也微笑起来。

“每天都有人这么和我说。‘我们有自己的规则，有自己的法律’，‘你们不能把自己的想法强加给我们’，‘独裁者’，‘自大狂’。”

“但更多的时候我不遵循守护者定下的规矩，他杀了一个好人，和他无辜的家人，他需要为此付出代价，我追到天涯海角也会让他为他做的事付出代价。这是我自己的规则，而我就是个自大狂。”哈尔说，“我不关心你们的被迫害妄想症或者高高在上的自尊心。”

那目光扫过他们两人，哈尔无法看透那银灰色里裹挟着什么样的情绪，最终他垂下眼帘，转身时肩上的白色鸟儿展开尾羽和翅膀。

“也许你该在乎。”

他的身影像是烟雾消散在空中，白鸟腾翔了片刻往高处飞去。

“先生。”巴里对那鸟喊道，“把我带来这里的母盒就在索坦斯手上，他能通过母盒来往塔厄尔和其他星球。”

那鸟的动作停了下来，它在空中优雅地转了个身，人性化地瞥着他。

“索坦斯为了蓝灯戒杀害了这么多人，在得到蓝灯戒之前他是不会善罢甘休的。”

白鸟回应似的啼叫了一声，振开双翼须臾间消失不见。

“等等，索坦斯为了蓝灯戒杀害阿斯诺夫？”哈尔挑起眉看向他。

巴里耸了耸肩，“我也是刚想到的，你用蓝灯戒平复了哨兵的感官过载不是吗？索坦斯失去向导已经六年了，他很可能忍受不了感官过载的折磨了。”

“啊哈。”哈尔原地盘腿坐了下来，虽然他现在看起来是在太空中，还失去了自己的戒指，但既没有辐射也没有失重，感觉上和地球也没什么差别，“那我们该怎么办？”

“塔厄尔的法律里，像是我们这种异星来客会被直接送去执行死刑，顺带把我们身上所有携带物一起销毁。”巴里学着他的样子坐下来，望着远处的星河，“索斯坦还想要蓝灯戒的话，一定会在行刑前动手，而且这段时间我们精神会被限制在精神图景里，肉体和随身物品只有一两个塔内哨兵看护，是最好的机会。”

“听上去和塔厄尔以及索斯坦都有关系，就是和我们没关系。”哈尔手臂撑上他的肩，“我们还被困在这里呢，伙计。”

他们背后的灰褐色行星缓慢挪开了一点它庞大的身躯，恒星的光芒散逸开来，和阴影一起在巴里的眼里叠构出层次分明的蓝。

“导师他一直都知道我不是这个星球的人，我的意思是，虽然他没说过，我也没说过，但他可是塔里的首席向导，教了我三年。他知道我没有所谓的精神向导，我五感和普通人没有区别，但他从没问过，从没在任何人面前提起过。”

“看得出来，他刚才还想把锅扣给我，然后把你摘出去。”哈尔挑眉开玩笑说。

巴里短暂地勾起唇，锤了锤他的肩膀，“但我不知道，他是个好人，也忠诚于塔厄尔。也许我猜对了，我们都会安全。也许我猜错了……”

他收起笑容，眉峰微微蹙起，拧出一个细小深刻的褶痕，把忧虑收入未尽的尾音里。

“我一直以为我的结局会是一个人死在不知道哪片星域里。”哈尔耸耸肩，“现在至少还有你。”

巴里不自觉地微笑起来，蓝眼睛被流溢的恒星光完全点亮了，“两个人总比一个人强？”

哈尔不置可否地轻哼了一声，望向这片未知的星域，“你说这是我的精神图景，我可以控制它吗？像是，你想见见地球吗？”

巴里还没来得及回答他，这片星域就在转瞬间消散了，蔚蓝的星球嵌在他们眼前，太阳的光舔食着他们的侧脸。

“酷。”哈尔挤向他，把大半重量靠在身边人的肩臂上——这里的温度虽然不像真的太空，但仍然有些冷。

“你知道吗？”他突然说，“理论上说40亿年后太阳会从氢聚变转变为氦聚变，近地行星会在瞬间就被太阳吞没。”

“听起来也不怎么久，我们或许可以等一等。”巴里扭过头默契地回答，呼吸就贴近在他脸侧。

他们几乎同时笑了起来。

恒星膨胀的火光在那片刻间燎过他的衣角，燎过巴里扣在他肩上的指尖，然后是他们纠缠的唇舌和巴里的金发。

好像40亿年一瞬而过。

*

哈尔被一脚踢出精神图景之后睁开眼，第一眼看见的就是对准他的枪口。幸而索坦斯似乎也被他的突然清醒吓了一跳，他猛的抬脚踹向他的手腕，粒子射线随着枪口在金属墙面上打出了一英寸宽的焦黑印记。

哈尔这才看清他躺在一个像是棺材似的凹陷的床上，金属质地的房间只有方寸大小，其中一面墙空着，他不太清楚本来那该有什么，外面倒着一个人影。

哈尔扑向失去平衡的索坦斯，把他彻底压制在地上，而后者敏捷地反扣住哈尔的手，将他踹翻出去，哨兵的力量让他一路滑到角落狠狠地撞在墙上。

索坦斯一手拽住他的衣领，右手从腰带中抽出一把匕首，但绿光毫无阻碍的从哈尔的口袋里绵延而出，举刀的人被一口吞进吃豆人*的肚子里。

巴里从隔壁振动过来的时候就看见一个一人高荧光绿的吃豆人矗立在房间中央。

哈尔从口袋里掏出两枚戒指，蓝的和绿的，喘息着对巴里笑道，“这个后门开得好像有点明显。”

巴里耸耸肩，“我不确定巡卫队会什么时候过来，我们得赶快找到母盒。”

“在左手边墙面后第二个柜子里，密码是‘自大狂’。”地上那个“尸体”低声嘀咕，“别转身别看我，你们最多还有三分钟。”

哈尔对巴里做了个鬼脸，这毫无用处的密码一听就是那个向导先生设下的。

“谢了，喀斯特。”

“还你人情。祝你们好运。”

绿色的钻头顶破墙壁时警报声尖啸起来，哈尔一手抓住母盒塞进巴里怀里，然后揽住巴里的腰。

“准备好回家了吗？”

哈尔对他眨了眨眼睛，巴里不可抑制地心跳快了几拍，他接着微笑起来。

“我的荣幸。”

-end-


End file.
